huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Quilafa/Archive 2
two users problem there are two users that change the pages or create new pages in Polish or a similar lenguages (i use google traslator so i'm not sure) User:Undine54 and User:Vip29 i try to talk with them in english and later with the use of the traslator in polish...i don't know what do other than change the pages any ideas??Nitram86 13:26, December 13, 2011 (UTC) only an admin can block and the one we have is dispersed again... Nitram86 13:28, December 13, 2011 (UTC) if an admin write on the wiki every three months the wiki can be adopted my request for admin i don't know what do now Nitram86 13:36, December 13, 2011 (UTC) it's possible i have make a talk about to the admin i hope he come on the wiki and read it Nitram86 13:46, December 13, 2011 (UTC) i know vip 29 is from Bielsko-Biala a polland city ^^ i'm a good detective like dante XD Nitram86 13:55, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :I've seen that a message was recently sent to both users. In case it was a genuine mistake somehow and they mistook the language of the Wiki, I'll let the messages and my deleting of the Polish parallel-pages do the talking for the moment. If they change the language after this to any of the pages, then I think a block will be the best course of action. How's this sound? 07:37, December 16, 2011 (UTC) You have been selected! After careful consideration, you have been chosen to be an admin of the Huntik Wiki. Based on edit history, you appear to have enough knowledge about Huntik to preserve the accuracy of this Wiki in addition to counteracting spam and vandalism. Welcome aboard, Quilafa, and I hope to be able to help maintain this Wiki together! :D 07:51, December 16, 2011 (UTC) i think we must begin work what do you like do?? Nitram86 14:37, December 16, 2011 (UTC) for the wanted list there is 24 link to "The Huntik Foundation" is better create a redrect or change all teh pages?? Nitram86 14:53, December 16, 2011 (UTC) there is a problem the founder have delete the ridirect Nitram86 15:08, December 16, 2011 (UTC) episode 51 http://www.rai.tv/dl/RaiTV/programmi/media/ContentItem-5960d2d6-d337-4faf-99dc-935a9f219b5d.html#p=0 Nitram86 12:47, December 17, 2011 (UTC) the titan of the girl with pink hair i see it here somebody can understand his name and the one of the girl?? Nitram86 13:34, December 17, 2011 (UTC) there is the new leggendary titan i hate don't understand the name... is treacherous?? Nitram86 13:49, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Pink hair i know i need the name and the name of her titan to make the pages XD Nitram86 22:08, December 17, 2011 (UTC) background is not bad but with the color of the wiki how work the wiki is blue and the background pink... we must try Nitram86 17:09, December 19, 2011 (UTC) it's too big the max dimension for the background is 150 kb for the administrator menù you must go down and clik on admin pannel on the menù below . Special:AdminDashboard Nitram86 17:16, December 19, 2011 (UTC) community message i ahve add the list of admin so the users that need help can call us... i have the idea to use the elders of casterwill like ranks what do you think?? like this reborn community corner Nitram86 19:44, December 19, 2011 (UTC) You spelled "First" as "Fist" in the community message.... Lady Timedramon 23:51, December 19, 2011 (UTC)Lady Timedramon segnature no thanks^^ Nitram86 13:14, December 20, 2011 (UTC) i add the new news i add the news in the main page why you modyfi your sandbox and not the main page?? Nitram86 14:47, December 20, 2011 (UTC) but is your sanbox is must be personal when you change your sanbox you don't change the main page to change the main page you must go on the main then modify so you add the news on the main page of the wiki...Nitram86 19:34, December 20, 2011 (UTC) missing pages there are same missing page other than the titan of the pink heired girl?? the titan http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=PZzHXvkEQR0#t=272s is called someting like maliortis but i'm not sure Nitram86 21:28, December 22, 2011 (UTC) On this site, there are numerous pictures of Season 2 titans from each episode, there are seperate pages for every 1 episode. Here is the link: http://www.anitopia.de/huntik/wbb2/board.php?boardid=60&sid=0c2ce613889f30c394a4dbfaa7a51592 Episode 27: http://www.anitopia.de/huntik/wbb2/thread.php?threadid=236 Episode 28: http://www.anitopia.de/huntik/wbb2/thread.php?threadid=237 Episode 29: http://www.anitopia.de/huntik/wbb2/thread.php?threadid=238 And so on, all episodes lead of the first link. 15:40, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Using the above links I have added some new pictures to some Season 2 pictures on my new account, Triton63, which you and Nitram86 previously advised me to create. But I am not sure if the wiki has a page for this titan: Does anyone know anything about these titans? Triton63 22:51, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Casterwill titans we know them but we don't have the name if you can find the neme in the episode http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=ewYKJT6Dia4#t=934s here the summoning of one... we need the name is sompthink like malory i think but not sureNitram86 02:11, December 25, 2011 (UTC) The seeker seems to say something like: Malory aiolu, Newlife (which means Malory help, Newlife). Also, later in the episode, Nimue says White, Malory retreat, or something like that so the other titan might be White? Triton63 12:38, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Vip29 Vip29 erased your profile data and talk page. I reversed it. This is getting ridiculous. at last he or she begin working right he always write the name of the uploaded immages in polish but their are some usefuul pictures... Nitram86 16:04, December 30, 2011 (UTC) spell name i think is something like slitherfoot is a spell that permit to walk on the wall i think Nitram86 22:37, December 29, 2011 (UTC) sorry i can't help a lot we are under Christmas and today is the last day of the year so i have a lot to do^^ i come back after the holidays. Nitram86 14:35, December 31, 2011 (UTC) italian names from the games * Harlequin - Harlekin * Dobermann - Doberman * Golemfire - Balenpyre * Marude - Marauder * Venom Master - Venomaster * Doomwarden - Doom Warden name from the italian set of games Nitram86 22:18, January 6, 2012 (UTC) list of titan from the games i don't buy them but a italian users collect them... Nitram86 13:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) deat cow i thisnk is more somethink like death call or somethink like this http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=Fg5GyfiEj84#t=106s this is in italian look if you can undertand better Nitram86 20:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC) madea island inabitant zalia said teh island is desert so i think all the people in the island are illusion of madea but even the heremit crab?? i'm not sure about that because is possible the heremit crab is real...Nitram86 12:48, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hunix NX Hello. I am admin of the German fan-forum "Huntik NX" and also manager the database of anitopia.de Please get in touch with me via email. It is about pictures that are here in the wiki, which come from my side. Thank you. Email: Kimba (at) anitopia.de Huntik NX 19:49, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ??? NIE DODAWAJ ZDJEC DO LINDORMA Z LEGIONEM I OGLĄDAŁEM NOWE ODCINKI HUNTIKA I U LINDORMA DOPISZ RZE FENIX GO ODRODZI DLATEGO BO SIE PRZENIUSZ DO SWIATA TYTANUW I TATO MU DA LEGENDARNE TYTANY I ODRODZI UBRE CAWALERA LINDORMA I ARCY STRAZNIKA I TO WRZYSTKO I PROSZE SPEŁNIC MOJE ZYCZENIE HOZOTO Image if you could find a picture of jason then please upload and if you want to help you can Fenris/Gallery hey thanks for the correction of fenris thank you very much of jam9